tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Pixy Misa
Pixy Misa (ピクシィミサ, Pikushyi Misa?) is a fictional character in the anime Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (also known as Magical Project S), a spinoff of Tenchi Muyo!. An evil magical girl, she is the rival and dramatic foil of the series' protagonist, magical girl Pretty Sammy. She is the alter ego of Misao Amano (天野 美紗緒, Amano Misao?), who is the best friend of Sasami, Pretty Sammy's secret identity. Throughout most of the series, Misao remains unaware of her activities as Pixy Misa. She discovers that fact in Magical Project S. Misao Amano Misao Amano is Sasami Kawai's best friend. A kind, soft-spoken, and rather shy girl, she tends to take a passive role, quietly following and watching the more energetic Sasami. Misao has a weak constitution and is not athletically skilled, a fact which became a plot point in one episode. She is, however, a talented musician, able to compose music as well as play the piano; in this respect, she takes after her father, Shigeki, a world-famous composer. Misao normally maintains a cheerful if quiet attitude in Sasami's presence. When she is alone, however, she is often unhappy and lonely, thanks to her family situation. Her father had left the family on an extended overseas tour and effectively disappeared, while her mother often works late. As a result, she does not often see either parent. Later in the series, Pretty Sammy helps Misao reunite with her father, and Misao becomes more genuinely happy as a result. Pixy Misa In the magical realm of Juraihelm, Tsunami is chosen to become the next Queen. She chooses Sasami to become, as Pretty Sammy, her champion. The choice of Tsunami incites jealously in Ramia, another candidate to become Queen, who has a long-standing (and one-sided) rivalry with Tsunami. Ramia sends her brother Rumiya to Earth with instructions to find a girl who can become her own champion and interfere with Pretty Sammy's efforts. Rumiya, in the shape of a parrot, chooses Misao, transforming her into the magical girl Pixy Misa. While Ramia regards Misao as a tool, Rumiya develops sympathy and affection for her. In stark contrast to Misao's gentle and soft-spoken personality, Pixy Misa is brash and confident to the point of arrogance. She is excitable, has an exaggerated sense of the dramatic, and is given to flashy entrances. Like Misao, however, she suffers from physical weakness and a lack of stamina. Rumiya remarks at one point that Pixy Misa expresses all of the repressed aspects of Misao's personality. As a speech affectation, Pixy Misa's dialogue is liberally sprinkled with English words. In the dubbed English translation, French words are used to the same effect. In the OVA, Misa's magical weapon is a bow-like weapon, while in the TV series it is a fan. The full extent of her magical abilities is unknown. She is mainly observed using her magic to create "Love-Love monsters" (of a rather humorous nature) by giving life and personality to such things as a beaker from the school's chemistry class, a portable stereo, or a dodge ball court. However, she appears to be able to transmute matter on some level, sometimes assisting her monsters with magical items, and at one point, she hijacks (and successfully pilots) a space shuttle from NASA. She seems to possess exceptionally far-reaching powers for causing chaos, in keeping with her mission from Ramia. Misao does not remember her time as Pixy Misa. But in Magical Project S (Pretty Sammy TV), until near the end of the series, she is not even aware of her alternate identity. When she learns the fact, and at the same time discovers that Sasami is Pretty Sammy, she is wracked with guilt, though Sasami forgives her. Later, when another threat arises that is caused by Romio and Pretty Sammy needs help, she actively seeks out Rumiya and begs him to transform her once more so that she can offer assistance. Rumiya does so, and Pixy Misa fights alongside her former rival. Incantations Transformation *Pixy Mutation Magical Recall (ピクシィ・ミューテーション・マジカル・リコール, Pikushyi Myūtēshon Majikaru Rikōru?) - Transforms Misao into Pixy Misa. This is used later in the TV series when Misao is aware of Misa's existence and wishes to transform with her baton, as with Sammy. Before then, Pixy Misa's transformation was brought about by Rumiya's hypnosis. Summoning * Calling Mystics (コーリング・ミステイクス, Kōringu Misuteikusu?) - Pixy Misa uses this to summon a Love-Love Monster from a discarded item. As Misa usually has her monsters fight for her, this is her most widely-used incantation to create her Love-Love Monsters. * Sexy Calling Mystics (セクシー・コーリング・ミステイクス, Sekushī Kōringu Misuteikusu?) - A more powerful version of the summoning spell Pixy is able to use after Team Sexy Mrs. was defeated and she was granted a new power. (NOTE: Pioneer's release subtitled it as "Calling Lovely Mystics". Except for in the OVA and earlier episodes of the TV series, instances of the English word "sexy" in the dialogue was subtitled as "lovely"). Attack * Pixy Sexual Fire (ピクシィ・セクシャル・ファイヤー, Pikushyi Sekusharu Faiyā?) - Pixy Misa's ultimate attack, which is only used later on in both Pretty Sammy series. In the OVA, she only used it in the battle against Hiroshi. In the TV series, she was only able use it after Team Sexy Mrs. was defeated and she was granted a new power. * Pixy Manji Dart - An attack used by Misa against Hiroshi in the OVA, in which she throws her baton as a manji-shaped weapon at her opponent. Called "Pixy Cross Shuriken" in the English dub. Other appearances Misao has made a cameo appearance in the final OVA of (Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure) and is a main character in the series (Battle Programmer Shirase) in which she is the main character's niece. Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Pretty Sammy Category:Magical Project S